Valspera
The Valspera (バルスペーラ) are a fictional group of Pokemon trainers in the canceled fanfiction Pokémon Fighters and are the main antagonistsMay 19th, BLOG Entry. They are also known as the Elite Tribe, The Family and Family of Aces. About Name and Concept The name "Valspera" is a portmanteau from the Latin word che'val'erie meaning "chivalry", and the Latin word spērā're'' meaning "to hope for". The former name was going to be Japanese because the family was inspired by Tokugawa Family, but a name wasn't properly formed. The author MGW noticed that the pokemon world continents were called Kanto and Johto, but she ultimately decided that naming the antagonists Japanese wasn't necessary. The Tokugawa was a shogun force, Shogun being short for seii taishōgun (征夷大将軍); the kanji meant a general that conquered barbaric tribes. The leader of the Family was going to be called a Seiijyu (征獣), like "seii", meaning to attack beasts. History The Valspera are a group of so-called "Pokemon Aristocrats" that formed in the Johto Region. After the "Vanish Catastrophe, they represented the human minority in the Pokemon world. They are much like a feudal family who inspire to rule over the other classes with their power. The Valspera claim descent from the Legendary Pokemon Trainers such as Red, Blue, Diamond, Green and Ruby, who formed the strongest bond with pokemon and even tamed the legendary beasts. To facilitate that, the Valspera developed devices called Chivalry Braces and Hadou Rings. Their Family fought Giratina, who defeated the humans and made them a minority by both wiping them out and taking them to the Dimension world (also called Reverse or Distortion world). The PF story is based on their change into performing bad acts and becoming a "pokemon oppression group". They want revenge on pokemon by capturing them for peace, AND by defeating Giratina and controlling the Gods. The capture of pokemon is necessary to open the Dimension world and awaken Giratina because of the race distortion. Ideologies and Goals The Valspera wishes to control many Pokemon to secure world and defeat Giratina to avenge their lost in the last war, and to also make their first goal easier by defeating a god. This is done by distorting the Pokemon world by capturing many pokemon. They also want to retrieve the other legendary pokemon. They seem to work like the Rajput, and a trainer was considered mostly a "martial occupation". Just like many gym leaders, colors of the members' attire and their appearances reflect the type of pokemon they like to use (ie: yellow for electric, red for fire, etc). Their clothes are adorned with ornaments (gold braid, lanyards, etc.) and shoulder insignias. Hierarchy Classes From Lowest to highest. ;Cadet :These are the associates of the family and work for them. ;Knight Pokemon :These group of pokemon are highly intelligent and can communicate with the humans. A few such as Scyther, Hitmonchan/lee and Aerodactyl become tough rivals to Pikachu. ;Hadou :(波動) Also known as the Hadou Class, Hadou Administration, Hadou Leaders. These are the seventeen ring bearers underneath the leader. The term Hadou means "wave undulation", "wave motion", or "pulsation", usually correlating to energy/aura. Because of their close connection to pokemon, they are given this name. ;Hadou Prince :The one usually next in line for leadership. In this story, it is Jene's son Noel. ;Valspera Rex :The patriarch of the family is called a Rex (king or ruler on Latin). It is a hereditary title within the Pokemon human forces. He leads the family and their operations. When the family was called Tokuwaru, MGW was trying to think of a Japanese name for a rank similar to the s''eii taishōgun'', a military commander sent to subdue the Emishi or the eastern forces. The inspiration stayed the same and MGW eventually chose the word "Rex". Items ;Rings :Made during the Legendary Trainer Era, the hereditary Hadou Rings are items connected to the family members’ spirit and to the pokemon's elemental types. There are seventeen rings in all related to the pokemon elements. The word '''Hadou (はどうand 波導) means wave undulation and is related to the essence. The ring can sense the same pokemon type nearby. With all sixteen together, it is said that they can understand all pokemon. ;"Renaissance" :Also called the Omni Ring or Rex Ring. It was developed by the First Rex Regis and his wife Gina, who aspired to communicate with pokemon and strengthen their bonds. Legend has it that they have caught all pokemon and their wedding ring became the Hadou ring reflecting the bonds of the pokemon they caught. It’s actually the first and oldest ring, and birthed the others through the other generation. When Gina and Regis's family expanded, they've decided to create other rings that attached the other elemental types thus spread the bond through other humans. Their family became famous. And in truth, making another Omni ring was too difficult. ;Bracers :A device attaches to the pokeball to help them fully communicate and enslave one type of pokemon that reflects the Hadou Ring. That pokemon becomes a "Knight Pokemon", a vassal like monster. They can only do it to the pokemon of the same ring type. The Knight usually helps the human translate what other pokemon say. Notable Family Members *K = Knight Pokemon Rex ;Jene *'PKMN' -- Ho-Ou, DarkRai (K') *'Flowers: Red Clover, Aconite, Oak Leaf *'Hometown:' Silver Mansion (Mt. Silver) :Current leader during the Vanish Catastrophe. Jene has high pride and has a sense of family. The Valspera has broken into two families but Jene doesn’t want his family to falter nor does he want occupy the strongest monsters to himself. Jene's knight pokemon is DarkRai, who rivals Giratina and concocts fearful nightmares to Jene to fuel his anger and ambition to restore the world. Formerly named Mazani (マザニ), which is from 将, meaning general. ;Noel *'Pokemon:' Bagon, Seadra (water), Altaria, Lavitar (rock/dark in Tyranitar), Dratini (K') *'Flower: Pink Carnation, Orange Lily, Buxus (Box) :Hadou Prince and Dragon Hadou. While calm and composed, he is most determined to beat Pikachu and his group. He has few words, but in contrast, he has a his rough fighting and training style. It shows off his hidden passion and makes him a little repulsive to the other kids. Knight pokemon is Dratini. In the fanfic, he was supposed to serve as Fire Red's rival; appearance and personality is based on the character Green (Blue) in the Pokemon Adventure comicGreen @ Netkun. His name was going to be Yuutarō (勇太郎 OR ユウタロウ). Taro is suffix for males; Yuu is for yuusha, meaning brave. The name "Noel" (Noël) is French for Christmas. It originates from the Lltin word natalis, which means "birth". Hadou ;Shing * PokeNav Title: "Independent Rock Soldier, Shing" *'PKMN' -- Hitmonchan, Onyx, Bonsly, Lunatone, Aerodactyl (K') : The Rock Hadou; 13 years old. He is the first Hadou to fight Fire Red, battling Pikachu and Pichu with his Lunatone and Onix in the Fafner's gym. A very suitable Rock trainer, Shing is known for his patience and high resilience. Playful and a good sport, he finds a niche in Pokemon training. He wears a pair of gray cargo pants and a hip-length short sleeved duffle coat. Shing's name means "Victory" and "Good Luck" in Chinese (胜 or 勝), and "horn" in Romani/Bengali. ;Xel *Birthday/Zodiac: September 4 (Virgo) : Ice Hadou; 11 years old. After beating Shing, Fire Red met Xel at his home in Ceruelian and asked him to help. He is distinguished by his white chullo hat ;Yan *PKMN: Beedrill, Butterfree, Paras, Scyther, Yanma ('K) : Bug Hadou. Former nams is Yanmaru but both names are from the word Yanma, meaning dragonfly. Favorite and first pokemon is Yanma and chose to speak with him. His pokemon evolve easily. ;Faiyr *'PKMN:' Lombre, Gloom, Nuzleaf, Bulbasaur, Exeggutor (K''') :Grass Hadou. His name is from the Manx Gaelic, which means grass. Friend of Normal Hadou trainer Manx. ;Manx *''PKMN - Tauros, Wigglytuff, Raticate, Ditto, Castform, Persian (K') :Normal Hadou with the most pokemon, with Castform usually a support type. Friend of Faiyr and loves cats. His name is from "Manx Gaelic"; Manx is also a cat. ;Lauann :Water Hadou. Her name is from ''At'lau'a'', a water deity, patron of fishers and archers; and Sin'ann (Irish), goddess of the River Shannon. ;Cenella *Pokemon: Natu (K), Kirlia, Drowzee :Her name is from Kinesis/Kenetic. ;Alloy :PKMN: Metang (K), Skarmony, Aron, Pineco, Scizor :Steel Hadou. Friend of Yan. The name is from "alloy", a metal that is a combination of two or more elements (ie: Material Carbon + the metal Iron). ;Iga :PKMN: Sneasel, Ninjask, Scyther, Golbat or Crobat :Poison Hadou. His name is from the Iga school of ninjutsu (see Iga Ninja) . He has the same theme such as the ninja Koga/Kyo. Sneasel, however, is a dark type. ;Volan :Flying Hadou. ;Waza *Pokemon - Hitmonlee (K) :An ascetic. His name is from the symbols of haiku (俳句). First symbol in Kunyomi means “wazaogi” (to act). Waza also means skill (伎) and worker (工). Friendly rival of Shing, whose favorite pokemon is Hitmonchan. Shing wanted the Fighting Ring, but ended up with Rock instead. ;Tekna :Hadou of Fire. Her Arcanine’s name is Thermite, a rival of the hero Charizard. Her name is from Piroteknala kompozuro, which is Pryotechnic composition. MGW had other ideas like Sinal from Sinalizador (portegease), but Sinal also means a signal. ;Varjona :Pokemon -- Sneasel, Houndour, Mightyena, Absol (K) :19 years old, Hadou of Dark. A "friend" of Gengar and Noel. Quiet type woman. Her name is from the Finnish word varjo, which means shadow/shade. ;Attan :Ghost. Branch and Former Members ;Kale :Pokemon -- Sandslash, Groudon (?) :Gene’s younger brother who leads rival family. Name is from Kalėdos. He has the Ground Hadou ring. ;Klaire :Electric Hadou lost to the Vanish Catastrophic. Fire Red's mother; her knight was a Raichu. ;Fire Red : PokeNav Title: Becalming Thunder, Fire Red :12 years old. Red became the Electric Hadou after his mom Klaire disappeared. His Knight pokemon is Pichu. References/Links *Bulbapedia Category:Family Category:Pokémon Fighters Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Antagonists Category:Lists of Characters Category:MGW Original